The most frequent male sexual complaint is erectile dysfunction. The goals of lthe present experiments are: 1) to determine the most effictive treatment program for a defined population of men who have psychogenic secondary erectile dysfunction, and 2) to determine whether the most effective treatment are better in individual or group treatment modalities, and for which males. All subjects will undergo a comprehensive medical examination, endocrine and physiological studies, a clinical interview, and a battery of psychological measures to determine their eligibility for the project. All men and their partners who are eligible for the project will be assigned to either one of four treatments (communication technique training, sexual technique training, combination treatment, group systematic desensitization) or to one of three control conditions (attention-placebo, no treatment, relaxation training). Treatment, conducted by one of two Ph.D. clinical psychologists, will consists of 20 hours, presented two hours, twice weekly. The results of therapy will be evaluated and compared and analyzed to determine which program is most effective and for whom; two six-month follow-up evaluations will be conducted. The present experiments are designed so that results will be applicable to the clinical practitioner in the actual clinical setting as well as the theoretician.